Got it Memorized ?
by Wazzame
Summary: P'tite fanfiction Kingdom Hearts, mais surtout sur Axel! L'histoire se passe bien avant le réveil de la keyblade de notre cher Sora. Cette histoire raconte l'arrivée d'Axel et de Saïx dans l'Orgaisation XIII. Axel se posera de nombreuses questions sur ses buts, et un certain numéro de l'organisation allumera les inquiétudes de celui-ci. Nous voici dans l'avant Organisation
1. Chapter 1

**_C_ 'est la que je dois me présenter ? Eh bien écoutez, COUCOU TOUS LE MONDE AUJOURD'HUI ON SE RETROUVE POUR UNE VIDÉO ,…, UNE FANFIC UN PEU SPÉCIALE. Bref, une fanfic kingdom hearts ou plus précisément sur Axel. Perso, c'est mon personnage préféré, je parle d'Axel en général parce que, OUI (/!\ SPOILER J'ÉCRIS UN PEU DANS LE VIDEO POUR QUE LES GENS QUI NE VEULENT PAS ÊTRE SPOILER SUR KH3D OU MÊME SUR KHBBS DONC REGARDE PAS JE VAIS SAUTER UNE OU DEUX LIGNE POUR PAS QUE TU PUISSE LIRE, TOI QUI NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE SPOILER DONC DANS 3, 2, 1…)**

 **Y'a Lea aussi mais Axel c'est Lea donc Lea c'est Axel et même Axel le sait.**

 **(COUCOU ICI C'EST LA FIN DU SPOILE) Donc oui je disait, oui donc voilà ça sera une fanfic sur les début d'Axel dans l'Organisation XIII. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

 **Des questions ?**

On pourrait penser à un soulagement, mais je ne sais pourquoi, une chose me dérange. Je me sens si apaisé, si léger, j'ai l'impression de flotter. Je ne peux ouvrir les yeux, est-ce normal ? Mon corps, équivalent à celui d'une plume, sombre. Où ? Je ne sais. Des voix m'accompagnent durant ma chute _**-**_ _ **T'as encore des jouets à ton âge ? C'est mignon.**_ __ _ **\- Aller viens te battre ! - Tu l'auras cherché !**_ Mais qui sont ces personnes ? _ **\- Tu n'es qu'un Loser vu comment tu viens de perdre. c'est lamentable – Tu pourrais m'encourager,**_ _ **me**_ _ **dire**_ _ **des phrase**_ _ **s**_ _ **comme « aller c'est juste une mauvaise journée » ou « tu auras plus de chances la prochaine fois ! », pouf et ça**_ _ **s**_ _ **e di**_ _ **t**_ _ **ami !**_ Ils rient. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de sentir une larme sur ma joue ? _ **\- Aller bouge toi on doit y aller. - J'arrive, à la prochaine mon ami!- Ton… ami ? - Bien sûr !**_ __ _ **C'est bon, c'est retenu ?**_ _ **\- Ok Le##f zcdcva##vecfaqrg#gv#srcxe !**_ Quoi ? _**\- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? - Je veux que chaque personnes rencontrés se souviennent de moi ! - Tu as des idées bizarres L##kcke#kloja. - Tu as peut être raison Iohlmjrihgs#blia##, mais c'est mon choix.**_ Mais je ne comprends rien. Je sens mon corps se poser… Ma respiration s'accélère, mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, je sens une grande panique monter en moi, mais pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression d'être bloqué, attaché, je ne peux plus bouger. _«_ _ **\- Il va se réveiller tu crois ? - Je n'en ai aucune idée. - O**_ _ **n**_ _ **va lui donner deux trois gifles ça va le réveiller !**_ _»_ Mais qui est-ce ? À qui sont ces voix ? Je me sens complètement absorbé, je ne veux pas, je ...

[Manoir Oblivion]

– Aaaaaaaah bah il s'est réveillé le p'tit bonhomme ! Bon on a pas que ça à faire du coup, enchanté, j'me présente. Je suis celui qui va vous emmener jusqu'à Illusiopolis, le siège de l'Organisation XIII. J'me prénomme Xigbar, ou L'Archer. Comme tous les membres, je possèdes des armes, soit deux fusils lasers. Et sans me vanter je suis LE plus grands tireurs de tout les temps. Je suis le N°II, puisque au sein de l'Organisation, à chaque membres est attribué un chiffre. Le but de l'Organisation XIII est de recueillir le maximum de cœur pour compléter le Kingdom Hearts, pour que par la suite, nous similis, retrouvions un cœur. Pour cela à notre arrivée, vous irez récupérer vos armes qui vous permettront de récupérer ces cœurs... Bon, v'là le topo fait. Des questions?

\- Moi j'en aurai une, _**lança le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu ciel.**_

\- J't'écoute le schtroumpf, _**balança Xigbar.**_

\- Euuh... très bien. Qu'est ce donc un "simili"? _**continua le dit schtroumpf.**_

\- Rooooh... Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous êtes... Un simili est ce qui vient après que le cœur de quelqu'un ait été consumé par les ténèbres et ait donné naissance à un sans-cœur, __ _ **expliqua tout de même l'homme qui allait les guider.**_ Contrairement aux sans-cœurs, nous similis, nous possédons un corps et une âme. On cherche donc à récupérer un cœur pour être complet. Redevenir comme avant quoi.

\- Mmh... Je vois merci.

\- Et toi tête de flambeau. T'as des questions?

 _ **La question était dirigée envers**_ _ **l**_ _ **'**_ _ **autre jeune homme.**_

 _Je... je... je ne_ _comprend plus_ _rien_ _, je ne_ _sais_ _même_ _plus qui je suis et qu'est ce que je fais ici._ _Tout ce que je sais est que lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais allongé sur le sol avec mon meilleur ami, enfin je pense que nous le sommes, j'en ai l'impression._ _Cet ami dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom, j'ai ce_ _sentiment_ _que lui et moi nous connaissions depuis_ _très_ _longtemps et que_ _nous étions probablement_ _très_ _proche. Mais, je me sens tellement vide à l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression de ne plus ressentir d'émotion. C'est totalement étrange et nouve_ _au_ _, mais surtout désagréable._ _J'_ _avais beau_ _regarder autour de moi, rien ne m'était familier. Ce manoir, d'un_ _e_ _grandeur impressionnante, m'attirait étrangement. Ce lieu semblait_ _contenir une quantité de savoir… Mais je ne juge qu'à l'allure de cette structure. Puis pourquoi n'y a-t-il rien autour, ni vie ni bruit_ _,_ _seul un chemin partant du manoir jusqu'à une profonde allée sombre. Mais où suis-je... ?_

\- Bon apparemment non, _ **le ramena à la réalité l'homme qui se disait numéro deux**_ _._ Je vais maintenant vous donner vos noms, ça sera plus simple pour pouvoir communiquer entre nous tous. Schtroumpfette tu seras Saïx, le devin lunaire, ton élément est bien sûr la lune. Tu seras le N°VII. Ton rôle sera de compléter le Kingdom hearts.

\- ...Bien, _**répondit le désigné.**_

 _Saïx, de son nouveau nom, a serré le point très fort en entendant "Schtroumpfette". Même si je n'ai plus de forcément de souvenir profond, vu la tête de Saïx, ca n'a pas l'air de lui plaire… À mon tour d'être nommé._

\- Et toi mon joli p'tit coquelicot, _**continua Xigbar sans faire attention aux réactions qu'il suscitait.**_ Tu seras Axel, alias rafale de flammes dansantes grâce à ton élément de feu. Tu seras le N°VIII. Ton rôle sera le même, compléter le Kingdom hearts.

 _ **Axel ne répondit pas.**_

\- T'as pas l'air très bavard toi. ALLER! C'est pas tout mais jouer la nounou c'est pas mon truc puis y'a le N°II bis qui doit en finir avec vous.

\- Qui est ce N°II bis? _**Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Sa**_ _ **ï**_ _ **x.**_

\- Tu sais faire plusieurs choses à la fois? _**Le prit au dépourvu l'homme qui semblait maintenant agacé.**_

– Oui bien-sûr, pourquoi ça?

\- Bah avance je te le dirais en chemin, _**dit-il en**_ _ **râlant.**_

\- Ah! Euh d'accord. Ax... Axel? Tu viens? _**Appelant le jeune homme braisé en suivant le N°II.**_

\- Ça veut dire…, _**d'un air hésitant.**_

\- Mmh? _**s'interrogea Xigbar.**_

\- Non... rien, _**il se tû.**_

\- D'accord. Bougez vous, j'ai pas toute la nuit non plus! Il faut qu'on aille jusqu'à Illusiopollis. Ah oui en parlant de nuit, ne faite pas attention mais ici il fait nuit presque toute la journée… et tous les jours. Bon aller avançons, __ _ **p**_ _ **artant d'un air décidé.**_

 _Saïx avait l'air moins perdu que moi. J'avais tellement de questions à poser mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'osai pas les poser. Alors j'ai suivi Xigbar et Saïx jusqu'à Illusio-police (petit jeu de mot, je trouve que je suis drôle). Mais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi... Est ce parce que nous sommes... Xigbar se dirigea alors vers les profondeurs de ce chemin. Le manoir, à son tour sombra dans le noir pendant que nous avancions, on aurait dit qu'il sombrait dans un lieu lugubre et tragique, les ténèbres ? Nous ne sommes entourés que de ténèbres ? Il n'y a rien à l'horizon. Je sens que ce chemin va être long._

\- Pour ce qui est de ce N°II bis, je n'ai rien à vous raconter.

\- T'aurais pas pu le dire dès le début? _**Axel s'exprima d**_ _ **'un air agacé.**_

\- V'là que le torche-humain parle! On t'a pas apprit la politesse envers tes aînés?! Genre les vouvoyer ?!

\- Oh! Veillez m'excuser l'ancêtre, _**avec ironie.**_

\- ... Ferme la morveux. Où j'vais te mettre "le feu". AH! Compris?! _**Xigbar lâcha un**_ _ **fou rire**_ _ **.**_

\- Je brûle d'impatience de voir ça!

\- Axel arrête! _**s'énerva Saïx.**_

\- Rooh... Si on peut plus rigoler.

\- Axel…, _**d'un regard noir agresseur, Saïx visa Axel.**_

\- ... D'a... D'accord…, _**se calmant tel un enfant.**_

\- Vous n'avez donc vraiment rien à nous apprendre sur ce N°II bis? C'est pourtant un de vos collègues, _**reprit sérieusement**_ _ **Saïx**_ _ **.**_

\- ... Ouais, nan tutoyez moi en fait... les "vous" ça me donne un coup de vieux... J'aime pas ça. Ça m'énervait presque. _**Xigbar chiant et indéci**_ _ **s**_ _ **.**_

 _Là j'ai vu le point de Saïx se refermer beaucoup trop fort à mon goût... encore une fois... Sa patience à des limites... Ça se voit dès le premier regard! Et c'est moi qui vais tout prendre parce que… bah parce que je suis son coéquipier ? Je pense…_

\- Sinon... Le N°II bis est, apparemment, le premier membre à être arrivé à Illusiopolis. C'est Xemnas, le N°I, notre chef qui a créé l'Organisation XII. Ce N°II bis est étrange, il cache des choses je le sens. Mais voilà je peux pas vous en dire plus. Il fera sa présentation lui même. Puis entre nous, je lui ai parlé une fois, c'était à mon premier jour.

– Mais pourquoi N°II bis ? _**S'interrogea Saïx.**_

– Ça aussi j'en ai aucune idée. Étant arrivé premier, s'offrait à lui d'être number one, mais non. Après je n'en sais pas plus.

– Et juste, Saïx et moi sommes coéquipier ?

– Faut savoir tu veux des infos sur II bis ou non ! Puis yep, on travail la plupart du temps en groupe, de deux voir trois personnes, jamais seul on ne sait jamais si il se passe un truc grave ou autre.

– Qu'est ce qui peut être aussi grave ? _**Vraiment intrigué**_ _ **c**_ _ **e Saïx !**_

– Euh… bah je sais pas je suis jamais parti seul.

– « T'as » eu les pétoches ? _**Axel lança un pic.**_

– Ta gueule le mioche tu sais pas de quoi je parle !

 _J'ai commencé à apercevoir des lueurs lumineuses au loin… serait-ce la lumière du jour ? On va pouvoir peut-être enfin respirer de l'air frais._

[Quelques pas plut tard]

 _Raté… c'est les lumières d'une ville, mais à aucun moment on va pouvoir apercevoir la beauté lumineuse du jour ! J'en ai marre de marcher… oui je me plains, un problème ? Mais je dois reconnaître que les lumières donnent un aspect protecteur, contrairement aux alentour obscures. Cette ville, contrairement à l'apparence qu'elle donne avec ses lumières et ses bâtiments imposants, il n'y a personne..._

\- Bon nous voici dans L'Allée de Transition. Elle mène à la route principale vers Illusiocitadelle.

\- L'Illusicita quoi?

\- L'Illusicitadelle. T'écoutes quand on te parle le rouquin ! C'est là que les membres de l'Organisation sont hébergés. Ensuite dans la rue à votre gauche se trouve la Croisée des Brides. C'est une longue route qui va jusqu'à la tour du Souvenir. D'autres similis différents de nous s'y trouvent. Mais il n'y à pas grand chose d'intéressant, à par la pluie, c'est agaçant. Des immeubles avec des néons immenses et flashy, et une centrale électrique. Mais n'y mettez pas les pieds, c'est un conseil.

\- Il y a des choses que nous ne devons pas voir là-bas? _**Reprit Saïx.**_

\- Ou les néons ne font pas assez de lumière pour toi ? Héhéhé.

\- Oh! Le bouton OFF! Tu vas la fermer?!

\- ... Il en a combien des surnoms comme ça... _**Axel ne supportant plus les petits noms se mit à**_ _ **râler.**_

\- C'est pas le fait qu'il y ait ou non des choses à voir, mais là-bas se trouve des ombres. Ce lieu en est même infesté. Voilà pourquoi je vous conseil de ne pas y aller. Ah! J'allai oublier. La tour du Souvenirs...

\- Oui...? _**S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes en cœur.**_

\- Ça c'est interdit. Ordre de Xemnas. Même moi je ne suis pas autorisé à y aller. Compris?

\- Parfaitement... Eh Axel ?

 _ **Axel porta son regard vers le point intéressant.**_ _Qu'on m'interdise les choses me donne plus envie de les faire..._

\- Axel ?

\- Hmm? Quoi.

\- ... Avançons... Pour la énième fois. _**Ne supportant plus ces enfantillages, Xigbar continua.**_

– J'aurai encore une question. Pourquoi d'autres similis différents de nous ?

– Attends je sors mes notes.

– Hein ? _**S'étonna Axel.**_

– Vous êtes pas les premiers à poser cette question du coup j'ai pris mes notes parce que c'est un peu chaud de tout se rappeler. _ **Tout en sortant ces notes.**_

– Tu veux tes lunettes pour mieux voir ? A non pardon, ta lunette !

– C'est petit Axel de se moquer comme ça…

– Si tu savais le pourquoi du comment je suis devenu borgne tu rigolerais moins. Bon alors : Les Simili naissent lorsqu'un cœur est bla-bla-bla, tout ce qui reste d'un Simili est bla-bla-bla. AH ! Mais parfois ,seuls les similis qui possèdent une volonté puissante peuvent retenir leur forme humaine, sûrement parce qu'il conservent une plus grande « partie » de leur corps que les autres. Bref vous ressembler pas à des chaussettes qui gigotent si vous n'avez pas la fois ou plutôt « la volonté puissante ». C'est pour cela que nous cherchons à atteindre le Kingdom Hearts pour nous « finir » quoi. Et ne pas devenir des vieux torchons sur ressors.

– Donc nous sommes des sortent d'élu ?

– JE SUIS L'ÉLU !

– T'enflamme pas Axel, _**reprit Saïx.**_

\- … J'avance… J'ai l'impression d'être une nourrisse !

[Précipice du Désespoir]

\- ... Dites... je voudrais pas être rabat-joie mais... y'a plus de chemin… _**Belle constatation que fit Axel devant un précipice.**_

\- C'est normal p'tit renard rouge.

\- Eh! Le borgne! Tu m'as dis que j'm'appelais Axel! Dooooonc appelles moi AXEL!

\- Donc Saïx tu imagines bien que pour aller en direction de ce grand château que tu vois, il va bien falloir emprunter un chemin. _**Xigbar se mit à e**_ _ **xplique**_ _ **la chose**_ _ **à Saïx et laisse Axel dans son coin**_

\- EH J'TE PARLE XIGBAR!

\- Pardon tu disais l'hérisson?

\- Ça va aller respire… _**Saïx essaye d'apaiser son collègue.**_

\- POOOUUUUR pouvoir passer et aller de l'autre côté c'est très simple... Pour cela il vous suffit de prendre votre armes... _**Xigbar sorti ses deux fusils.**_

 _Là sur le coup... j'ai trouvé ça magnifique. Les archers de Xigbar s'illuminèrent tout comme la voie qui se construisit devant nous... Même Saïx était sous le charme. Des minuscules cristaux de lumières surgirent et tombèrent, on aurait pu croire à une pluie d'étoiles._

\- ... Saïx moi aussi je peux en avoir? DIIIIIS OUIIII.

\- Écoute on verra après, _**Saïx calma Axel tel un enfant (en lui tapotant sur la tête).**_

\- Vous tendez votre arme vers la falaise, et ensuite… Eh voilà le travail... Aller on y est presque. Et fermez moi vos grandes gueules là... Vous allez gober des mouches...

 _Saïx et moi nous regardions. On a aussitôt reprit nos esprits et rejoint Xigbar. MAIS Y'A QUE DU VIDE EN DESSOUS !_

[Illusiocitadelle]

 _Arrivés, la première chose que j'ai pu remarquer était que, tout étaient blanc, les murs, le sol, le plafond, les fenêtres, les tables, les canapés, TOUT… Seul un symbole avait l'air d'être autorisé comme décoration._

\- Aaaaaaah... enfin on est arrivé... Mon dieu que le chemin était long avec vous deux...

\- Merci... ce fût aussi un plaisir… _**Dit ironiquement Axel.**_

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu nous as appris.

\- Mais de rien Sonic. Bon maintenant dirigez vous vers la salle de réunion. C'est tout au fond du couloir principale. Une fois arrivés au bout, prenez les escaliers à gauche. Ils vous emmèneront dans la salle de départ. N°II bis vous attend. Et si vous vous perdez... bah démerdez vous.

 _Xigbar parti, me laissant seul avec un Saïx sur les nerfs... Il l'a appelé "Sonic"..._

\- AXEL ON Y VA! _**Saïx parti en tapant du pied.**_

\- Je suis obligé…

 _le lui était quand même assez agréable, les couleurs étant neutre, ou plutôt juste blanc, il n'y avait aucune agression visuel. Sauf si le soleil venait à taper, blanc + soleil = les yeux qui saignent ! Mais Xigbar nous l'a dit, il fait presque tout le temps nuit, donc ça devrait aller. Saïx ne faisait pas vraiment attention au décor, il était énervé par les surnom du borgne et ne pensait qu'a une chose, ce N°II bis. Je n'avais donc qu'une seule chose à faire, le suivre, ce que je fis._

[Salle de départ]

\- Ça doit être ici, _**Saïx frappa à la porte et l'ouvirt.**_ Bonjour... Il y a quelqu'un?

\- _**Axel se mit derrière Saïx**_... JE SUIS DERRIÈRE TOIIIIIII... Aille...

\- _**Frappa Axel.**_ La ferme Axel!... Excusez moi. Je suis Saïx ou N°VII. Je suis venu avec le N°VIII, Axel. Xigbar nous a envoyé ici après notre arrivée.

 _ **...**_

\- ... Je crois qu'il n'y a personne... Bon, j'vais aller chercher ma chambre.

-Tu as entendu? _**Attrapant Axel par le col.**_

\- De quoi?

 _On c'est arrêté de parler et..._

 **BOUUUUMMM**

\- J'te l'avais dis! Viens. Ça vient du fond! _**Serrant Axel contre lui.**_

\- Ouiii, bah lâche moi j'étouffe... _**se mit à tousser.**_

\- Oups... Pardon.

 _Saïx se dirigea en premier vers cet énorme fracas. Je le suivis... C'est pas que je suis peureux... mais je préfère qu'une personne plus responsable que moi passe devant. La salle du Départ ressemblait à un simple bureau, il y avait un petit meuble de cuisine sur le coté près de l'entrée, un grand bureau avec des ordinateurs, puis une table en plein milieu. Cette salle n'est pas très grande. Et il y avait une autre porte, celle où Saïx s'aventura pour voir quel était ce bruit._

[Arrière-salle]

\- ... Je vois rien... en même temps... c'est tellement le bordel là-dedans...

\- Chut! _**Fit Saïx d'un ton sec.**_

 _ **...**_

\- Excusez moi? _**Une douce voix se fit entendre.**_

\- Sa-sa-sa-saïx... J'ai entendu une voix… _**effrayé, Axel fit un bond sur Saïx.**_

\- Moi aussi... Et lâche moi merde! T'es plus un gamin!

\- Euuuuh... Pardon de vous déranger, mais j'aurai besoin d'aide…

 _On a fait des droite-gauche avec nos têtes... mais personne à l'horizon. Ce lieu était tellement en bazar. On aurait dit un vieux garage où tout ce qu'on jette reste stoker ici._

\- En haut...

\- Oooh... Salut ma minette. _**Axel leva la tête vers cette voix et fit son plus beau sourire (légèrement pervers).**_

\- Salut à toi... l'homme courageux… _**dit la jeune femme perchée d'un ton ironic.**_

\- Elle a pas tord. _**Se moqua Saïx.**_

\- Vous venez m'aider oui ou non! Parce que c'est pas tout mais je suis un peu perchée en haut la tête à l'envers!

\- OOOOH! Oui tout de suite. _**Répondirent les deux jeunes hommes.**_

[Quelques instants plus tard]

\- Merci. Piouuuf… _**leur fit la jeune demoiselle.**_

\- Mais que faisiez vous... là haut? _**Demanda Saïx.**_

\- Tu... S'il te plaît. Je suis pas plus vielle que vous après tout. Et je cherchais vos maudites armes et vos costumes... Si vous êtes bien Axel et Saïx?

\- Oui c'est bien nous.

\- Ah ! Parfait. Retournons à l'entrée, c'est beaucoup trop le bazar ici pour pouvoir discuter...

\- C'est vous N°II bis? _**Posa Axel.**_

\- Tu pouvais pas attendre qu'on soit posé non?...

\- Aaaaaaaeeeeeeh... Nan.

\- Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord allons nous asseoir, _**la jeune femme leur fit signe de la suivre.**_

[Retour Salle de départ]

\- Asseyez-vous... Vous avez soif? J'ai fais du thé, _**proposa-t-elle.**_

\- Avec plaisir, _**accepta Saïx.**_

\- Moi c'est bon. Merci.

\- Voilà, _**servi Saïx.**_

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Je peux? _**Axel regarda Saïx.**_

\- ... T'es pas croyable... Vas y...

Axel - Vous...

\- _**Elle coupa la parole à Axel.**_ Je suis bien N°II bis si tu veux savoir. Et si Xigbar n'a pas arrêté de parler de moi avec des "il" c'est parce qu'il m'appelle le "bonhomme".

\- ... C'est pas du tout ce que j'allais demander... Hin!

\- T'allais demander quoi sinon... _**dit Saïx tout en buvant son thé.**_

\- Bah... euh... bah... voilà...

\- Et pourquoi le "bonhomme" ?

\- Je sais pas… J'dois lui faire peur. Sinon, je me nomme Carlax. Enchantée.

\- De même Carlax, _**fini Saïx.**_

\- Donc je suis en présence de l'homme lune et l'homme feu, c'est bien ça?

\- Oui. C'est ce que Xigbar nous a dit. La lune serait mon élément.

\- Et moi le feu, _**reprit Axel.**_

\- Bien moi, c'est les ténèbres. C'est beaucoup moins élégant que vos éléments. Héhéhé. _**Dit-elle un peu génée.**_

 _Cette fille... je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe en elle. Pourtant... c'est bien la première fois que je la rencontre... je ne connais rien d'elle non plus... Elle m'intrigue. Elle ressemble pourtant à une personne banale. Une jeune femme de taille moyenne aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux… marron ? Je pense. Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'elle porte la même tenue que Xigbar tout à l'heure, c'est à dire un long manteau noir, des gants noirs et des chaussures noires. Donc si je récapitule bien… la déco c'est blanc, les vêtements c'est noirs… ils connaissent les couleurs sinon ?_

\- Donc tu cherchais... nos armes? _**Demanda Saïx.**_

\- Exactement! Xigbar a déjà du vous expliquer leurs buts, et ne me demandai comment elle marche se sont vos armes moi je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs j'ai un formulaire à vous faire remplir. C'est pour l'acquisition, l'assurance et tout ce qui va avec. _**Elle se mit à chercher les formulaires.**_ Les voilà! Tenez. Vous pouvez me les rendre demain. Ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez du avoir un longue journée... Mais dites moi...

\- Oui? _**S'arrêta Saïx.**_

\- Xigbar... Il vous a laissé en plant à l'entrée du château...?

\- Elle a l'air voyante la d'moiselle… _**Ricana Axel.**_

\- C'est exacte...

\- Déjà qu'il vous amène en retard... Ma journée devait être finie il y a déjà une heure... Je vais en plus devoir jouer le guide touristique... Il abuse celui là!

\- Ne t'embêtes pas avec ça. On peut très bien demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Bonne chance alors... Parce que étant la seule fille de L'Illusicitadelle... je n'ai jamais reçu le moindre signe de galanterie... Donc j'imagine que les garçons vont tous vous envoyer boulet... Aller venez. Je vais chercher les plans des chambres et je vous y emmène.

\- Merci Carlax. _**Dit Saïx .**_

\- Avec un peu de chance... nos chambres seront l'une à côté de l'autre... _**Axel refit son plus beau sourire (pervers) à Carlax.**_

\- ... Mouais… _**fit-elle agacée.**_

[Dortoirs]

\- Vous avez bien retenu le chemin vers les dortoirs?

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas spécialement compliqué... et pour Axel je lui dessinerai un plans. j'ai un certain talent pour le dessin.

\- Tu dessines comme un pied! _**S'exclama Axel.**_

\- Comment tu peux savoir tu te souviens de rien !

\- Nan mais ça se voit à ta tête ! Et puis d'abord toi aussi tu te souviens de rien !

 _ **Les deux jeunes homes commencèrent à se chamailler.**_

\- Vous avez l'aire de vous connaître depuis longtemps c'est marrant. _**Dit-elle tout en rigolant.**_

\- Oui. Mes souvenirs sont flous, voir même presque inexistant, mais je sais qu'Axel et moi étions proches bien avant de devenir des similis. _**Il s'arrêta net de se disputer avec Axel.**_

\- Yep! _**Il attrapa Saïx par l'épaule.**_

\- Ça fait plaisir! Vous allez redonner un coup de jeune à cette Organisation... parce que niveau rigolade... c'est pas trop ça. Héhéhé. Les autres sont beaucoup trop concentrés sur leur travail. C'est plutôt triste, nous sommes des être à la recherche de cœur mais personne ne veut faire comme si nous en avions déjà un… _**Carlax se perdit dans ses pensées.**_ Ah j'y pense! Pour les missions, elles sont affichés tout les matins à 11h dans la salle de repos.

\- La salle de repos...? _**Se demandèrent les deux jeunes.**_

\- _**Lâchant un souffle de désespoir.**_ __Je vous passerai un plan de la citadelle pour les premiers jours. Bon vos chambres... elles se trouvent exactement à côté de… S'arrêtant _ **net.**_

...

\- T'as beugué minette? _**Axel s'approcha de Carlax.**_

\- Saïx, ta chambre est juste la entre ... et Axel. _**Carlax fit une tête dégoutée.**_

\- Bien.

\- Et moi ?

\- T'es derrière Saïx...

Axel - Euuuh... D'accord?

\- En face de la mienne...

 _J'ai senti ma bouche s'ouvrir... je crois que je me suis mis à sourire comme un dingue... J'suis en face de la minette c'est génial! Par contre elle ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter… vu l'image que j'ai donné de moi c'est compréhensible, mais bon j'vais être un bon p'tit voisin de chambre, héhé._

\- Axel, _**Saïx claqua des doigts pour réveiller Axel.**_ AXEEEL!

\- QUOIII!

\- Tu souris comme un idiot…

\- ... Bon je vais vous laisser. Je vais aller dans ma chambre. Tous les autres on déjà prit leur repas. Vous pouvez aller à la cafetière, elle est toujours ouverte.

\- ...? _**Les deux garçons ne bougèrent plus et fixai**_ _ **r**_ _ **ent la demoiselle.**_

\- LE PLAN! J'arrive.

...

\- Voilà. Je vous ai écrit le nom des salles les plus importantes.

\- Y'A DES BAINS! _**Cria Axel.**_

\- On a une salle d'eau dans nos chambres ?

\- Chacun a sa propre salle de bain dans sa chambre oui.

\- Génial. _**Saïx se mit à légèrement sourire.**_

\- T'es pudique ou quoi Saïxou ? Héhéhé.

\- Vas crever Axel...

\- Ahah... Bon aller les gars je vous laisse. À demain.

\- Salut! _**En**_

\- J'vais aussi aller dans ma chambre je suis épuisé…

\- On va manger avant!

\- ... Aller.

\- Dis ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ne sois pas en retard demain !

\- … Ok.

[Après le repas, dans sa chambre]

 _Bon bah devinez quoi… ma chambre et toute blanche. Dans une pièce comme une chambre c'est légèremznt tristouné. Une valise est posée près de mon lit, je l'ai donc ouvert. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à l'intérieur. Des sous-vêtement, deux trois t-shirt, de même pour les pantalons et une écharpe. Il y avait encore quelque chose au fond du sac, deux frisbees. Pourquoi ? Le motif est plutôt sympa, deux flammes avec un sourir sarcastique. J'ai fini par ranger toutes les affaires dans l'armoire qui m'était donnée. Quand j'ai fermé la porte je ne sais pourquoi mais un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir en moi. Mais bon, ça doit être normal. Et je fini par m'allonger sur le lit, ça va, c'est un deux places, je peux m'étaler. Et là je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. En plus, j'ai toujours des tas de questions à poser moi... Saïx à l'air tellement intégré... Et la minette, Carlax... pourquoi m'intrigue telle autant... Bon y'a de quoi... elle est plutôt mignonne, mais quand même… Tous ces lieux me paraissent tellement étranges. Pourquoi le manoir, à notre arrivée m'intrigue-t-il autant ? Pourquoi la tour du Souvenir est-elle interdite d'accès ? Et pourquoi est-elle nommée ainsi ? ~~C'est un lieux ou les souvenirs les plus douloureux refont surface. Bouuuuh~~ C'est peut-être ça. Mais si nous sommes similis, c'est que nous sommes sûrement mort. Alors pourquoi vouloir récupérer un cœur si nous n'avons même plus de souvenir de notre vie d'avant. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que la tour du Souvenir se nomme ainsi, mouais ça serait trop simple. Je me perds dans toutes ses questions et suppositions. Demain est un autre jour... je verrais bien._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsouiiiiiiiir. Commentaire ça va bien bien ... bon bah j'ai pas grand choisi à dire ... du coup bah je pense que tu vas lire puis tu vis ton mieux sinon baaaah ... dsl: / je ferais mieux la prochaine fois Aller LA BIZZ**

* * *

 **En Mission!**

 _Me revoilà d'en un rêve. Mais pas le même cette fois. C'est quand même assez marrant, deux sommeils, deux rêves. Bon bah je n'ai plus à attendre et me réveiller ... C'est long. Je me demande quelle heure il est. Je ne me réveille toujours pas, de plus il n'y à rien. Des heures passèrent (enfin je pense, actuellement je n'ai pas la notion du temps), puis au bout d'un moment, dans cet espace vide ou je me trouvais, un bruit fit son apparition. Une voix douce gémit, mais aucun moyen de savoir où. Elle devenait de plus en plus forte, jusqu'au moment où je compris ce qu'elle disait. **\- AXEL.** Fit-elle. Je me retournas mais rien. Personne autour de moi. - **AXEL, EH OH.** Sur le moment, je fis un pas en arrière et ... une femme apparu, une femme, ou plutôt une ombre. - **REGARDE MOI AXEL.** Mais pourquoi ? Qui es-tu? Elle me tendit les bras. Ne sachant quoi faire, je restais donc sur place. - **AXEL?** Elle commença à partir. Où vas tu? Attend moi. Elle disparu dans le flou des parois de mon rêve. Je me suis mis à lui courir après. J'ai donc couru, couru, cou ..._

 _\- Aille ... Génial ..._

 _Je me suis retrouvé parterre à câliner le sol. Et comme toute bonne personne se réveillant, j'ai baillé._

\- Maintenant que je suis levé autant que moi ...

 _Complètement claqué de ce réveil en douceur (ironie), je me levai, puis comme la plupart des gens ... beaux, forts, musclés comme moi ... j'me regarde dans le miroir avant de me préparer. Juste pour voir. Je sais pas pourquoi. J'ai pris cette habitude._

\- Ouais, rien à signaler. Je suis toujours aussi beau gosse. Enfin, mouais ... mes cheveux sont totalement à plat ... Aller à la douche.

 _Je partis donc tester cette nouvelle salle de bain rien que pour moi. Après une bonne demi-heure sous la douche avec mon shampoing XXX, m voilà frais comme la rosée du matin. Une bonne journée s'offre à moi! J'ai l'impression de parler comme dans les PUB de shampoing ou autre ... Puis je suis sorti me préparer et ..._

\- Aller! Maintenant ... J'AI FAIM!

 _Je suis donc sorti de ma chambre à la recherche de la cantine._

\- ... Le plan ...

 _Je suis donc retourné dans ma chambre chercher le plan, puis repartis vers cette cantine. NOURRITURE ME VOILA!_

[Cantine]

\- Tiens ... Y'a personne ... et la cantine est fermée ... J'suis peut être arrivé trop tôt? J'ai même pas de montre pour regarder l'heure ... Mais oui Axel! Un vrai génie. Y'a toujours des horloges dans une cant ... Héhéhé ... C'est pas vrai il est pas 11h20 ... Héhéhé ... Et merde! ...

 _En voyant l'heure affichée, je me suis rendu compte que pour mon premier jour ... j'étais à la bourg ..._

\- J'AI FAIS TOMBER MON PLAN!

 _ET SE FOUTU PLAN IL PEUT PAS VENIR TOUT SEUL? NAN!_

[Salle de repos ]

\- Vous avez tous compris quelle était votre mission?

\- Oui! _**Répondirent les membres de l'organisation.**_

\- Mais où est Axel ?! _**Demanda Carlax à Saïx.**_

\- Il dort ...

\- QUOIIII!

\- Un problème numéro II-bis? _**Demanda un homme avec une voix très neutre et grave.**_

\- Ooooh voyons Xemnas ... Héhéhé ... Appelle moi par mon nom j't'en pris ... Héhéhé ... Puis non ne t'inquiète pas! Je contrôle parfaitement les deux nouveaux! ... Héhéhé ...

\- Je veux bien te croire ... Mais ... tu as bien dis DEUX nouveaux? _**Observa le fameux Xemnas.**_

\- Ou ... Ouihihi ...

\- Alors ... Où est le deuxième! _**Fit-il sur un ton ferme.**_

\- Euuuheheheh ...

\- Il dort.

\- LA FERME SAÏX!

\- Hé ... hé les gars ... J'vous ai trouvé! _**Axel s'étala contre le sol suite à son arrivée.**_

\- Eh bien. _**Xemnas fixa Carlax. Puis parti.**_

\- Le voilà le deuxième. Héhéhé.

\- Il dormait ... C'est vrai.

\- Chuuuuuut! Saïx pousse toi.

\- ... D'accord. _**Saïx ne posa pas plus de question et se poussa.**_

\- Qu'est ce que ...? WOOOOOH.

 _ **Axel se prit un magnifique pied retourner en pleine figure de la part de Carlax.**_

\- ÇA T'APPRENDRAS À ÊTRE EN RETARD!

\- Il dormait.

\- SAIIIIIIIX ?!

\- Oui?

\- T'EN VEUX TOI AUSSI?

\- Non ... _**fit-il en regardant ailleurs.**_

 **-** ME CHERCHE PAS ALORS! Vous m'exaspérez! Arrêtez de faire les rigolos et venez!

\- On va où? _**Demanda Axel.**_

\- Tu veux te battre avec tes p'tite mains?

\- On a une mission?

\- Tais - toi et suis là ... _**Fit Saïx à Axel en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.**_

\- C'est seulenienionninia journée! Et je vais devoir niniunianien d'eux encore long!

 _ **Carlax commença à partir, Saïx et moi nous décidions de suivre, avec une certaine distance de sécurité.**_

\- Elle dit quoi?

\- Suis là c'est toi

[Salle de départ]

\- Bon! Vous avez les papiers!

\- Le papiers? _**Demanda Saïx.**_

\- Pour le matériel ...

Aaaah ... Oui j'ai! _**S'exclama Axel.**_

 _Carlax prit alors les papiers que Saïx et moi tendirent._

\- Merci! Bon, on va y aller un par un. Saïx tu viens en premier.

 _Ils partent tout deux dans l'arrière salle, moi laissant seul._

\- Donc je reste la moi? ... Eh oh? ... Vous êtes plus la?

[Arrière-salle]

\- Laisse moi 5 minutes. Je vais la chercher.

\- C'est légèrement en désordre ...

\- Oui! Ça y était déjà quand je suis arrivée, et de file en aiguille ... j'en ai rajouté avec les années. Tu veux bien venir tenir cette boîte. J'aimerai éviter le trauma si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui j'arrive t'aider. On dirait une grotte ... Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça fascinant ou non ...

\- Je trouve ça plutôt surréaliste du fait que ça tienne parfaitement en équilibre. ... Trouver!

[De l'autre côté]

\- J'AIIIIII FAIIIIIM! J'AI PAS DEJEUNEEEE MOIIIII!

\- LA FERME AXEL! _**Firent les deux autres.**_

\- Oui bah j'ai faim ...

[Retour dans l'arrière]

 **-** La voilà. Et voici ... Ta magnifique claymore!

\- Une claymore?

\- Oui c'est exact! Tu peux la manier comme bon te semble!

\- Elle me plaît bien ... Mais je vais pas me balader avec tout le temps?

\- Non tu peux la faire disparaître et faire l'apparte. Il suffit juste que ... je sais pas tu t'imagines la ranger par exemple. Essais.

\- Bien. _**Saïx réussit du premier coup.**_

\- PARFAIT! Tiens, en plus t'as tenue pour aujourd'hui. Les reflets vont t'en déposer d'autres dans la journée. Si tu n'as pas question tu veux bien m'envoyer le néon rouge?

-... J'suis le néon bleu c'est ça?

\- Râles pas et va me le chercher! _**Carlax repartit dans «la grotte»**_

\- D'accord ...

[Salle de départ]

\- Axel tu fais quoi?

\- BOUWAAAAAH! TU M'AS FAIT PEUR!

\- Pourquoi tu fouilles le bureau de Carlax?

\- Héhéhé ... J'ai trouvé son journal! _**Fit-il en brandissant le journal de la jeune femme.**_

\- Carlax t'attend.

\- HÉ TU M'ECOUTES.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de jouer avec le feu toi ...

\- Bien nan j'le suis! HÉHÉ!

\- Tu ne l'as pas ouvert?

\- Si! J'l'ai même lu!

\- Tu étais comme un frère pour moi! Repose en paix! _**Fit-il en se levant et en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son «frère».**_

\- Hein?

\- Maintenant tu devrais aller à la rejoindre si tu veux vivre plus longtemps.

\- Euuh ...? D'accord ...?

\- Et fais attention où tu mets les pieds.

\- Comment ça ... WOUAH! C'EST LE BORDEL DE CE COTE LA AUSSI!

-... Si elle apprend qu'il a prit son journal ... Il est foutu ...

[Retour arrière-salle]

\- ... Carlax?

\- AXEL BOUGE! VIENS M'AIDER!

\- Où-es-tuuuuuu? Ah! Trouvé!

\- BOUUUUGES!

 _Carlax portait, grâce à ses deux petits bras, un colis beaucoup trop gros pour elle._

\- OU ... OUI TOUT DE SUITE!

\- Merci! ... Tiens!

\- C'est quoi?

\- Tes chakrams! Tes armes de combat!

\- Génial! Euh ...

\- Non tu te baladeras pas avec. Ils résistent au feu. Et pour les ranger, tu n'as qu'à la fin de la mise en scène et du parage pour les sortir comme je l'ai dis à Saïx.

\- Euh ... D'accord merci.

\- Et ta tenue tiens, pareil pour toi les reflets vont en déposer dans ta chambre. Bon aller c'est pas tout mais je dois vous expliquer notre mission du jour!

\- Quoi ?!

\- Aller direction le Hall!

[Hall d'entrée]

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? _**Demanda Saïx.**_

\- Suivez moi!

 _D'un geste de la, Carlax ouvrit un trou noir ... une sorte de portail je pense. Elle y passa sa main, son pied et le reste du corps, puis disparu dans l'obscurité de ce trou noir._

\- Je pense que nous devons y aller aussi. Je passe le premier.

\- ... Cette porte à l'air bien étrange mais aussi très pratique ... Euuuh ...? _**Axel suivit Saïx.**_

\- Où sommes-nous?

 _En passant le trou noir, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un espace entièrement sombre._

\- Dans un des passages que l'Organisation utilise. Ce passage appartient aux ténèbres, mais vu que les ténèbres sont ma spécialité et que l'Organisation sait légèrement les contrôler, nous arrivons à utiliser les chemins. En rentrant je vous montrais comment faire.

\- D'accord mais ... _**Fit Axel légèrement inquiet.**_

\- ... Où est la sortie?

\- C'était ma question Saïx!

\- Alors?

\- Juste la. Aaaaah.

 _Carlax ouvrit un autre portail._

\- Où ...

\- Ah nan! Profiter un peu du lieu! La mission d'aujourd'hui est courte! Donc on prend notre temps! Et plus une question! Je vous dirais ce que vous voulez entendre en temps voulu! D'accord?

\- Ou ... oui ... _**répondirent les deux jeunes hommes.**_

\- Aller! Direction la plage!

\- HEIIIIN ?! _**Encore ensemble.**_

\- ... Vous êtes pas marrant le gars ... Venez. Suivez le guide ...

\- Allons-y ...

 _Je me demande où nous sommes. Le paysage se trouvant devant nous est très agréable, on entend les vagues, cette mer d'un bleu turquoise, les feuillages bougeaient dans le vent, un vent très frais ... je pourrais m'allonger et rester là sans rien faire. Cette plage, entourée d'une forêt légèrement dense et légèrement aménagée. Elle est tellement agréable. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, ni où Carlax nous emmène._

\- Bon! Si vous voulez travailler en premier alors nous allons travailler! La mission est ...

\- Je la connais déjà moi ...

\- Oui mais je parlais pas à toi. Et souriiiiiis un peu! _**S'exclama Carlax en attrapant les joues de Saïx.**_

\- Aiiiilleeeee.

\- Axel!

\- Ou ... ou..oui ...?

\- C'est votre première mission, vous n'avez q'un sans-cœur de battre pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ça va aller alors?

\- Ce n'est qu'un sans cœur, mais avec un niveau de combat assez élevé. Attendez, j'ai mes notes de mission ... Donc c'est un "behermoth inférieur".

\- Ça ressemble à quoi? _**Demanda Saïx.**_

\- Une sorte de gros mammifère à sabots et à cornes. Nous n'avons pas énormément d'infos sur ce type de sans-cœur, on sait juste que c'est comme son nom l'indique une réplique inférieure de berhermoth, et aussi ses stratégies sont plutôt faibles. Conclusion, c'est un gros sans-cœur avec un niveau assez faible pour la normale mais bien pour vos débuts.

\- Et on est obligé de s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour le trouver? _**Ajouta Axel.**_

\- Bien sur. Ah aussi! Il faudra que l'un de vous deux remplissent un rapport sur cette mission.

\- Pourquoi pas toi? _**Reprit Saïx.**_

\- J'aime pas et vous êtes les p'tits nouveaux. Faut bien vous occuper.

[Quelques temps plus tard]

\- ... Et donc la je lui dis, "EH TOI! C'EST TOI QUI M'AS PRIS MON VÉLO?" Puis d'un coup il ... _**raconta Axel.**_

\- Axel chut! _**Fit Carlax.**_

\- On a plus de souvenir idiot, comment tu peux te souvenir de ça?

\- Si j'ai même plus le droit de raconter d'histoire ...

\- Arrêtez tous les deux et regardez!

\- C'est ce sans-cœur?

\- Oui c'est votre cible.

\- Comment ça! Notre cible ?!

\- CHUUUUUUT! _**Firent Saïx et Carlax.**_

\- Pardooooon!

\- Moi je vais me positionner en hauteur et vous observateur. Comme ça si il y'a un problème, je pourrais venir vous aider. Avec tout ça ... Bonne chance! _**Carlax partit par la suite.**_

\- Ta Minette t'as abandonné ... On y va?

\- Aller. Soyons fous!

-Tu prends toute la partie face et gauche?

\- Et toi, droite et dos?

\- Si les pièces sont bien réparties, allons y!

 _Saïx et moi nous sortions nos armes et nous préparations. Puis ce fut le moment._

[...]

\- WOUAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH . _**Fit** **la bête d'un hurlement à la vue des deux jeunes gens.**_

\- NAAAAAN MAIS AUSSI! LAISSE NOUS LE TEMPS DE NOUS PRÉPARER! ...

\- Tu vas l'énerver crétin!

\- WOUAAAAAA!

\- ... D'accord...

\- Axel tu vas où! C'est pas possible! Axel on garde la même formation!

\- Saïx devant toi!

 _Le behermoth s'approcha un peu trop de Saïx. Moi, qui me trouvais exactement (environ) à 15m de Saïx (j'l'avoue je me suis un peu enfuit), je me suis retrouvé à l'attirer vers moi pour laisser Saïx changer de lieu. Puis je ne sais comment, je réussis à ouvrir un visage portail face à un arbre. Je suis rentré et j'ai fermé aussi tôt le portail._

\- Woooooh?

\- Wow ... T'as réussi à ouvrir un portail?

\- Euh ... Apparemment ... oui ...

\- Tu arriverais à en rouvrir un?

\- Oui je pense.

\- Parfait. Alors écoute moi. Tu vas ouvrir un portail n'importe où. Je vais sortir et utiliser mon pouvoir lunaire. Si j'y arrive, j'essayerai d'aveugler le behermoth avec. Puis toi, tu arriveras par la suite. Et tu le finiras. Ça te va?

\- J'ai pas d'autre plan en tête donc oui.

\- Alors c'est parti!

 _J'ai donc ouvert un autre portail et Saïx passa à travers. Il fini par être à quelque mètres du monstre._

\- J'y vais. Eh le monstre!

\- Wuuuh ?! WOUAAAH!

\- Aller! Admirez la beauté de la lumière de la lune! Axel!

\- Oui! Aller petites flammes! Tournez, tournez, TOUUUURNEEEZ! ... QUOI !?

\- AXEL!

 _Pourquoi? Pourquoi mes chakrams ... en pleine attaque ont été stoppé? Ça peau n'est portant pas si dure? Je pense du moins. Alors pourquoi?_

\- AXEEEEL! Aille!

 _Saïx se prit la queue du monstre et fini à terre. Je suis toujours dans les airs ... je n'ai aucun points d'appuis ... et le sans-cœur qui s'approche vers moi ... que faire? ... Hein?_

\- WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WOUAAAHH!

\- ... Carlax?

 _Carlax se trouvait au sol ... dans la même position que les supers héros dans les films quand ils vont attaquer! Entourée d'une sorte de poussière, brillante et noir, et elle la lança sur la bête. Qui fini instantanément détruite. Classe! Elle avait quelque dans les mains? Et j'ai fini par atterrir de manière peu délicate._

\- Axel ça va?

 _Elle me tendit la main._

\- Aller lève toi!

\- Hein?

\- Je vais voir Saïx.

\- J'arrive!

[...]

\- Saïx ça va?

\- Humm ... J'ai la tête qui tourne ...

\- Désolé. J'ai foiré ...

\- Nan c'est rien Axel. On y pouvais pas prévoir ça. Mais Carlax ... Comment as-tu réussi toi?

\- J'ai lancé mes saïs sur lui de manière à les planter. Ce sans-cœur à une sorte de carapace assez épaisse, sous son pelage, c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas réussis Axel.

\- Une carapace?

\- Oui, enfin vite fais. Mais j'ai réussi à avoir son point sensible!

\- Chapeau ... Donc toi tu as des saïs? Deux à ce que je vois.

\- Oui! Et nan.

 _Carlax ouvra son manteau et nous montra toute sa collection._

\- WOUAAH! C'est quoi tous ces trucs!

\- Tu as un sacré paquet de saïs avec toi ... Tu ne risque pas d'être à cours.

\- Eh pourquoi elle a plusieurs armes elle!

\- Mon p'tit Axelinou, contrairement à toi, si il m'arrivait de lancer mon arme, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle revienne d'elle même. Donc j'ai plusieurs saïs pour être sûr d'avoir toujours quelque chose dans les mains pour me défendre ou me battre!

\- Tu arrêtes de râler comme un enfant maintenant?

\- C'est pas vrai, je râle pas!

\- Bon, la mission fini, nous rentrons! Vu le temps que vous avez avec ça va être dur de profiter de la plage aujourd'hui. Axel, à toi l'honneur. Ouvre le passage.

\- Ouais!

\- En tout cas je tiens à vous féliciter pour aujourd'hui, même si vous avez légèrement échoué.

\- Merci. Et Axel?

\- Oui?

\- Je m'occupe d'écrire le rapport pour aujourd'hui.

\- OOH! C'est vrai qu'il faut écrire un rapport j'avais complètement zappé!

\- ... Oui ... Je m'en doutais. D'ailleurs Carlax, quel est le nom de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons?

\- Pour le rapport inscrit le nom de "Île du Destin".

\- Seulement ça?

\- Oui. C'est le seul nom à cet endroit. Si nous voulions en savoir plus il nous aurait fallu aller au coté des humains. Et on ne peux pas. C'est assez déconseillé.

\- Oui, je comprend.

 _Après cette folle aventure, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller._

\- Aller! J'vous paye un glace aujourd'hui! Allons-y!

\- UNE GLACE.

\- Oui, mais calme toi Axel!

\- Je vais vous suivre avant d'aller remplir le rapport.

\- Bonne idée Saïx! Aller, direction la Cité du Crépuscule!

 _Ainsi, Carlax, au retour de notre fabuleuse et réussite mission, nous offrit une glace qu'elle voulait à tout prix nous faire goûter. «Cette glace, comme elle le disait, te fais sentir autrement. Elle te libère. Ce n'est qu'une simple glace, mais elle est merveilleuse. »Cette glace qu'elle adore tant est une glace à l'eau de mer. Contrairement à ce qu'on puisse penser, elle n'a rien de salé. Elle est simple et légère. Un vrai délice. Une impression de retour dans le passé nous envahit. Puis juste après on c'est tout les trois séparé. Elle, elle est partie déposée le rapport qu'il avait fini d'écrire (oui, il l'a écrit pendant la dégustation de la glace). Lui, par la suite, il est parti étudié les sans-cœurs ... pour qui, pourquoi je ne sais pas. Et moi, je traîne. Je me balade dans une ville assez calme et jolie. La Cité du Crépuscule est une ville de charme. Coloré d'un Orange crépusculaire, cette ville apaise. Je marchais sans vraiment me donner de but précis. Puis au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, je fini en haut d'une tour ... Moi même, je ne compris comment ce fût-ce arrivé. On entendait les trains au loin qui avançaient vers cette tour au même moment, retentit. La tour sur laquelle je me trouvais, était l'horloge d'une gare. Je me suis assis au rebord. Et j'ai contemplé l'horizon._

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif?

 _Une voix douce vient derrière moi._

\- Hein ?!

 _Carlax arriva donc derrière moi._

\- Je t'ai fais peur? Excuse-moi.

\- OH! Non tu m'as juste surpris ...

\- Alors explique moi.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Comment es-tu arrivé dans ma cachette secrète? _**Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.**_

\- Ta cachette secrète? Tu viens souvent ici?

\- Quand tu vis avec cinq ... sept maintenant ... garçons, une fille comme moi a besoin d'un jardin secret.

\- Ils sont pas si insupportable que ça ... Si?

\- Tu en fais parti aussi je te rappelle!

\- Ah ah! Oui alors je rectifie. On est pas si terrible que ça?

\- T'es le pire de tous! Crois moi.

\- QUOI ?!

\- OOOOH QUE OUI C'EST TOI LE PIRE DE TOUS! POUR LE PEU QUE J'AI VU!

\- ET POUR ÊTRE LE PIRE DE TOUS J'AI FAIS QUOI ?!

\- TU VEUX VRAIMENT LE SAVOIR ?!

\- BAH OUI JE VEUX LE SAVOIR!

\- EH BIEN ...!

\- OUI ?!

\- EH BIEN ...!

\- OUIII!

\- OOOOOUH TU M'AGACE JE M'EN VAIS!

\- Hein? Quoi? Mais ... pourquoi?

 _Je n'ai pas tous compris sur le coup. Mon seul réflexe, me levé et lui courir après pour mieux comprendre. Ne sachant pourquoi, je l'ai vus devenir rouge écrevisses, et à chaque fois que je le regardais, elle tournais la tête, puis elle ne voulu m'en dire plus sur le pourquoi du comment j'étais le plus_ _pénible. Et jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la citadelle, je me pris des coups de pieds dans le genoux ... son moyen de défense ... On fini par se séparer, chacun dans sa chambre pour se coucher._

* * *

 **Les deux premiers chapitres ont été écrits y'a un moment déjà du coup j'vais mettre un peu de temps avant de publier la suite. J espère que cette attente ne te semble pas trop longue. Donc à la prochaine :)**


End file.
